BaekyeolLove at School infirmary
by Panda Gege
Summary: "Baekhyun menembakku" "MWO!"Chanyeol terduduk kaget menatap Suho. BRAKKK… "ku jadikan selingkuhan tidak apa kan?lagi pula dia cukup manis"Suho tersenyum . "SUHO HYUNG!kau pasti mati!"Chanyeol berteriak frustasi this ending chingudeul Happy read
1. Chapter 1

LOVE AT SCHOOL INFIMARY

Annyeong haseo*bow*tebar bunga

CAST:

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun

And other cast :exo member

Gender :T-M (kanyak.a sihh)

Pairing : Baekyeol

Aku author newbie

Salam kenal chingudeul,ini ff pertamaku dan sebenarnya ud lama banget di simpen.

Ff ini aku ambil dari sbuah komik dengan judul yg sama,tapi aku bikin beberapa cast nya adalah Baekyeol!author lg demen bgt sama pasangan satu bagi yg g suka couple ini mnding jangan baca dan bagi yg g suka yaoi jg mending out

Mianhe kalo ceritanya masih abal dan b anyak typo readers

Chek this out!

Titha present***

Pagi yang mendung,di sekolah Genie high anak bergegas masuk karna bel sudah berdering dari seorang namja yang tengan terbaring lemah merenungi nasib.

"ugh..kenapa perutku selalu sakit beggini sih?padahal hari ini ada pelajaran musik"laki-laki mungil itu memegangi termometer lalu melemparnya ke meja.

Bekhyun POV*

Namaku Byun Baekhyun,murid Genie high school .sejak kecil tubuhku memang lemah,begitu pindah sekolah aku sudah absen selama seminggu,dan akhirnya tidak ada yang mengenaliku dan aku tidak punya teman seorangpun.

Tap..tap..tap..

"permisi..songsenim?boleh aku minta plester?"suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

_Tunggu!in..ini..bukan suara teman sekelasku ?bagaimana ini?aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.._

Sebaiknya aku pura2 tidur saja.

"tidak ada orang ya?"kudengar suranya semakin ...

"ahh ternyata ada..tapi dia aku bangunkan saja ya?"aku mendengar suaranya tepat di sampingku,aku mencengkram speri kasur.

_Kumohon cepatlah pergii..._

"noona..noona..."dia menarik2narik lenganku.

_Mwo?noona?!dia memanggilku noona?_

" ...bangunlah...aku tahu kau tidak tidur"

DEG

_Eottokhae?bangun tidak ya?tidak tidak tidak..._

_Hening..._

"joah..kalau kau tidak mau bangun,aku akan membuatmu bangun"

_Apa katanya?huh coba saja kalau mengumpat dalam hati._

Tiba2...sesuatu menyentuh pipiku,sangat lama.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi..._jangan-jangan dia...mencium pipiku?!_

"masih belum bangun juga?baiklah,kau yang membutku melakukan ini"

Sedetik kemudian...bibirnya menyentuh bibirku .

Aku membuka mata.

DIA masih menciumku.

"ah sudah jangan2 aku ini pangeran ya?"dia tersenyum masih shock.

"kau...tunggu..kau ta..tadi"aku menatapnya terbata.

Teng..teng..teng..teng...

"ah sudah bel,kalau begitu annyeong noona"dia tersenyum dan berbalik pergi begitu saja.

Author POV*

Seluruh murid sedang berkumpul di lapangan basket,menyoraki seorang namja cute yang sedang mendribble bola.

"CHANYEOL!CHANYEOL!OPPA!KYYAA"Suara yeoja yeoja itu menggema di seluruh lapangan.

Padahal yang mereka teriaki adalah hoobae mereka,entah kenapa mereka manyebutnya OPPA.

Baekhyun yang baru saja pergi ke kantin membeli minum,heran mendengar histeris sunbae dan teman2nya.

"ada apa sih?"dia menatap kearah yeoja2 itu melihat

DEG..bukankah dia..dia..jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang melihat namja yg tadi menciumnya bermain basket begitu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan polosnya.

"aku benar2 tidak percaya dialah yang berani menciumku tadi."Baekhyun berbisik kecil tetap fokus menatapnya.

Dan entah perasannya saja atau tidak Chanyeol membalas tatapannya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya,ketika namja itu mengusap bibirnya sendiri denga ibu jarinya.

"apa2an dia..."Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempat dan mukanya tiba2 panas.

Dia hendak berbalik dan pergi,tiba2 teriakan yeoja2 itu menggema lagi.

Dia menoleh ke kini berada di depannya,bercucuran keringat.

"annyeong noona "dia tersenyum

Baekhyun menengok ke belakangnya,

"kau bicara dengaku?"

"keurom...noonakan yeoja yg tadi tidur d UKS?"dia mengdipka matanya.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya seperti meloncat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"apa kau bodoh?kau tidak melihat aku memakai celana sepertimu?"Baekhyun mencoba terlihat biasa saja.

"shinca?ah benar !hahah mianhe...habis aku belum pernah melihat namja manis sepertimu di sini"*gombalan channi keluarr*

Muka Baekhyun tiba2 merah,Chanyeol hanya wajahnya.

"ah..boleh aku minta minumanmu?aku hauss sekali"dia melirik minuman yang di pegang Baekhyun.

"eh?tapi ini...sudah kuminum"tangan Chanyeol menyambar botol minuman itu dan meneguknya habis.

"gomawo.."dia membalikan badannya dan pergi menuju lapangan.

"hahha..maafkan dia Baekhyun-ssi"seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"ah..ketua kelas,"Baekhyun tersenyum

"tidak usah seformal itu,panggil aku Suho saja,"Suho tersenyum.

_Omo...dia benar2 tampan_

Baekhyun tidak mengedipkan matanya dan terpesona oleh wajah Suho.

"Baekhyun?Byun Baekhyun?gwenchana?"Suho mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya d depan wajah Baekhyun.

"a..ahh n..nne gwenchana Suho-ssi"Baekhyun menunduk malu.

Suho kembali memfokuskan matanya ke lapangan.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dan mendadahinya.

"dia sepertinya menyukaimu Baekhyun-ssi.."Baekhyun memandang Suho yg masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"siapa?Chanyeol?tidak mungkin..."Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"wae?kau tidak menyukainy a?"Suho menatap wajah minri...

"anio...aku sudah menyukai orang lain"Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"keure?ha...sayang sekali..."Suho berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Suho yang menjauh dan hilang dari penadangan.

TBC

Or end?

Gamsahamnida yg udah mau baca ^^

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE AT SCHOOOL INFIRMARY CHAP 2

CAST:

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun

And other cast :exo member

Gender :T-M(M untuk next chap)

Pairing : Baekyeol or ?

Ini dia chapter dua^^

Happy reading

Titha present***

Seperti biasa Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah seorang diri dengan sepeda,yah tidak ada yg berubah setelah kejadian cium-ciuman Baekhyun dan saja sekarang dia jadi sebal bila bertatap dengan Chanyeol di kelas karna insiden itu.

FLASH BACK.***

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan santai,sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Baekhyunie wasso?"Chanyeol melambaikan tangan.

Semua orang menolah padanya heran.

"n..ne "Baekhyun menjawab pelan.

"ya!Park chanyeol apa kau sudah akrab dengannya? sampai memanggil nama kecilnya saja"kai menyenggol lengan chanyeol.

"keurom…bahkan aku sudah pernah menciumnya"

'mwo?!"satu kelas berteriak kaget termasuk Suho.

"wae?ya kan Baekkie?" Chanyeol mentap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baekkie?!"seluruh siswa kembali berteriak.

"ckckck…Byun Baekhyun ternyata kalian…"kai memandang pasanga Baekyeol.

"ANIO!"Baekhyun berteriak keras denga wajah memerah.

"wae?Baekkie?bukankah benar?"Chanyeol menatap kecewa Baekhyun.

"ya..ya…maksudku,bukan begitu"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serba salah.

"wah…chukka chanyeolli"sehun menjabat tanga Chanyeol.

"panggil aku Hyung Cadel"Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun.

"aishh appo!.. aku thudah tidak cadel!"

"mwo?thudah?"Chanyeol mengulang perkataan Sehun.

Seluruh anak kelas tertawa tidak terkecuali Baekhyun,ya baru pertama kali ini dia berbicara pada teman-teman kelasnya,dan itu karna Park Chanyeol.

END OF FLASHBACK***

"walaupun aku sangat berterima kasih padanya,tapi tetap saja itu lagi Suho mendengarnya aisshh anak itu"Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"yo!Baekkie"orang yg dipikirkan Baekhyun datang dan duduk di depannya.

"MWO?!"Baekhyun berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"aigoo…aku mau membuatku jantungan?"

"itu memang tujuanku!"Baekhyun menatapnya sinis.

"ya!kalau aku mati nanti siapa yg mau mengajakmu bicara eoh…dan lagi pangeran tampanmu ini belum saatnya mati"

"masa bodoh!kau pantas mati sekarang Park Chanyeol"Baekhyun mencekik leher Chanyeol.

"sa-sakiitt ukhh…lepas Baekkie"

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengungkit kejadian di UKS lagi"ucap Baekhyun

"arraso arra…ukh ukh…"Chanyeol mengangkat dua jarinya.

"good"Baekhyun melepas tangannya.

"ukkh…ya kau kejam sekali,kalau aku benar-benar mati bagaimana?"

"sudah sepantasnya"Baekhyun menatapnya dingin.

"ayolah Baekkie,jangan seperti itu padaku"

"lalu?"

"aisshh…setidaknya kau lembut padaku seperti ini yeolli bagaimana kabarmu?"Chanyeol menunjukan wajah manisnya.

"cih…setelah apa yg kau lakukan padaku eoh?"

"ya itu bukan kesalahanku sepenuhnya tahu,suruh siapa kau tidak juga bangun?"

"lalu apa kau punya hak menciumku eoh?"

"keurom,aku selalu membangunkan orang yg tidak mau bangun dengan cara seperti itu,itu sudah menjadi aturan hidupku."Chanyeol memasang wajah polos.

"lucu sekali…"Baekhyun memadangnya kesal.

"kau baru menyadarinya?"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sampai matanya hilang.

"cih…pergilah aku malas bicara denganmu."Baekhyun catatannya dan mulai menulis.

"shiro…aku mau disini"

"terserah"Baekhyun mulai menulis,

"kau sedang menyalin catatan saat kau tidak masuk Baekkie?"

"jangan bertanya jika kau tahu jawabannya bodoh"

"aishh aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ngobrol,apa itu dilarang"

"di kamusku ia"

"cih…aku akan membantumu saja"Chanyeol menarik beberapa buku dan mulai menulis.

"tiba-tiba sehun sudah berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol.

"channie kau mau ikut tidak?kita akan pergi ke game center."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

"shinca?"

"pergilah…"Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya agar Chanyeoil ikut pergi.

"bukankah kau bosan"tambahnya lagi.

"eungg…..sepertinya lain waktu saja Sehunie"Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"arraso,jika kau mau kau boleh menyusul hyung"sehun menepuk pundak chanyeol,dan pergi..

Baekhyun masih setia menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

"wae?kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"kenapa kau tidak pergi?"

"aku ingin menemanimu…"

"tidak apa-apa pergilah,aku sudah terbiasa sendiri"

"karena itu aku ingin menemanimu Baekkie"Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"maksudmu?"

"kau selalu sendiri,kukira lebih baik berdua kan?"

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol,apa dia memperhatikanku?

Mana mungkin…hanya tebakannya saja barang kali.

"ah iya,besok kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"eung…"Baekhyun mengangguk.

"besok aku dan teman-teman akan pergi karoke,kau mau ikut tidak?"

Baekhyun terdiam,ia ingin tapi…

"suho juga ikut..jadi sebaiknya kau ikut"

"mwo?"Baekhyun terkaget.

"bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"ka-kau dari mana kau…."

"kau tidak ingat?beberapa hari lalu kau meminjami Suho payung dan aku tepat berada di sebelahnya"

"oh itu…"Baekhyun manggut-manggut

"bodohnya kau meminjami orang lain payung sedangkan kau sendiri pulang kehujanan..ckckck"Chanyeol menekankan kata bodoh.

"berisik"Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya yg memerah.

"ckckck..ternyata Byun Baekhyun sebodoh itu,tapi aku heran kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"karena dia orang pertama yg tahu dan ingat namaku namaku."

"mwo?hanya karena itu?"

"kau tahukan aku sama sekali tidak punya teman dan semua orang mengacuhkanku dan kukira mereka juga tidak tahu namaku,bahkan tidak menyadari hanya suho yg tahu namaku"

"dari mana kau tahu ?"

"saat itu aku mau masuk ke kelas dan aku dengar seseorang menannyakan siapa orang yg duduk di bangku belakang dan suho menyebutkan namaku"Baekhyun tersenyum senang

Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

"ah sudahlah,kau mau ikut tidak Baekkie?"

"eung…tapi aku tidak pernah pergi main sebelumnya.."

"serahkan padaku,dan lagi aku yakin kau akan merasa senang"

MAKIN GAJE...

mianhe readers author lg galau dan g kepikiran apa pun

mianhe karena postnya leelett bgt...T-T

and gomawo yg udah mau repiuuu #cium atu2

BUING BUING~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CAST:

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun

And other cast :exo member

Gender :T

Pairing : Baekyeol

annyeong readerdeul...author pngn ucapin makasih banyak yg ud repiuu d chapter sblmnya

dan ini lanjutannya:)mg memuaskan ya

hhehehehe

Esok harinya,Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas.

"Channie,kau tidak pergi?"

"duluan saja hyung,aku akan mengajak seseorang"

"keure?"Suho melirik Baekhyun

"ah…arraso good luck "Suho tersenyum.

Baekhyun kelur menghampiri Cahanyeol,

"kita pergi?"

"chanyeol-ah..aku sepertinya…"

"ingat Suho ikut"Chanyeol berbisik…

"arraso,kajja"Baekhyun menjawab pasrah.

Yah ini demi Suho,teman masa kecilnya dan orang yg disukainya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku takut kau kabur"

"yg benar saja Park Chanyeol"

"hanya berjaga-jaga"

Skip time***

"wah ternyata chanyeol membawa seseornag"kai chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"ya kai-ah jangan begitu"

"arraso arraso kajja kita bersenang-senang!"Kai merangkul pundak chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatapnya sambil tersenyum,ia duduk di samping seorang namja.

"annyeong D.O imnida"namja imut itu mengulurkan tanagnnya.

"annyeong Baekhyun imnida"

"annyeong Baekhyun-ah aku Luhan kita teman sekelas"namja berambut pirang di sebah D.O menyapanya.

"ne…"Baekhyun tersenyum kali ini dia merasa punya teman.

"ah..apa kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol?"D.O bertanya.

"an-anio..aku bukan pacar Chanyeol"

"keure?...wah…kukira."

"kalian serasi sekali,apa lagi Chanyeol selalu menceritakan tentangmua pada kami."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan D.O

Begituksh?

Tiba-tiba matanya melihat ke arah lain dan bertatap mata dengan Suho.

"wah ternyata kau datang Baekhyun-ah"Suho tersenyum.

"ne…aku di ajak Chanyeol"

"arrayo,bersenang-senanglah"

"wah Baekhyun ternyata dilihat-lihat kau manis sekali apa kau punya namja chingu?" Kai menanyainya

"aku…"

"Dia tidak boleh!"Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

DEG…Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"wae?"Kai menatap Chanyeol heran.

"dia sudah punya orang yg dia sukai"

"keure?ah saying sekali"

"ehem…"D.O berdeham keras.

"an-anio chagi…aku hanya menayainya saja."Kai segera berdiri dan duduk di samping D.O yg berwajah kesal.

"hahahaha rasakan Kim Jong in.."chanyeol tertawa lebar.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa,melihat Kai yg memohon maaf pada D.O dan di akhiri dengan teriakan menggoda dari Chanyeol karena kai mencium D.O kilat.

"ya ya ya…siapa yg request lagu ini?"Sehun memegang mic

"ah!aku!"Chanyeol berteriak keras.

"aku ingin Suho hyung dan Baekkie menyanyikan lagu ini"Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ak-aku?aku tidak bisa.."Baekhyun menatap Suho

"ayolah Baekkie"Chanyeol memohon.

Baekhyun menarik nafas…dan tersenyum

"dasar kau.. gomawo"dia berbisik di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mendorong Baekhyun berada di samping menatap Suho canggung,Suho hanya tersenyum dan mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu itu bersama.

"benar-benar gila…"

"hahahha menyenangkan bukan?"chanyeol yg berjalan di sebelah Baekhyun tertawa puas.

"aku tidak menyangkan pesta kalian akan berakhir begitu…kai lebih gila dari penampilan luarnya."

"ya...muka D.O sampai merah hahaha"

"tentu saja!dia melakukan French kiss di depan kita semua.."Baekhyun memegang perutnya.

"ya!bahkan Sehun tidak akan berhenti melakukan itu jika kita suruh,kau tahu Luhan jarang memperbolehkannya berciuman di depan umum."

Mereka berdua tertawa puas dalam perjalanan pulang setelah dari karoke.

"akh…perutku sakitt"Chanyeol memegang perutnya.

"kau bisa gila Park Chanyeol"Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun terasa lemas,hingga hampir jatuh.

"Gwenchana?"Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

"hah…hah…gwenchana"

"ya..bibirmu sampai pucat Baekkie"Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun cemas.

"aku hanya lelah saja,ini pertama kalinya aku beraktifitas sebanyak ini"

"apa penyakitmu kambuh?"

"gwenchana Yeolli aku tinggal beristirahat dan kembali sehat.…"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bersalah,seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Baekhyun ,wajahnya sangat pucat.

"naiklah ke punggungku,aku akan menggendongmu."Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya.

"gwenchana…aku"

"jangan bicara lagi…harusnya kau tidak membawamu main."Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun

"ya…jangan akan marah kalau kau tidak mengajakku"

"aku tidak takut padamu"Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

Hening….Baekhyun tersenyum di balik punggung Chanyeol,ia sangat senang hari ini,terus tertawa dan merasakan mempunyai banyak …ini karena orang di depannya.

"yeolli…"

"hem?"

"gomawo"

"cheonma…aku akan terus membantumu sering seringlah tersenyum,aku menyukai senyumanmu"

"ya!jangan gombal"muka Baekhyun memerah.

"hahaha apa sekarang mukamu sedang merah?"

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol.

_Jongmal gomawo Yeolii_

Hari-hari Baekhyun semakin indah,sekarang ia mempunyai teman dan selalu merasa senang dengan Chanyeol yg berada di sisinya.

"Baekkie morning"Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"ya apa yg kau lakukan "

"ini namanya sekarang ucapkan selamat pagi pada Suho harus berani menyapanya duluan"

"ne?..."Baekhyun melihat Suho yg baru saja datang.

"pagi suho"

Suho menlohe ke arah Baekhyun.

"pagi…wah kalian pagi-pagi sudah mesra sekali.."Suho tertawa melihat Chanyeol bergelayut manja pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bengong tidak mengerti ucapan Suho,sampai ia sadar Chanyeol masih memeluknya.

PLAKK…Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"appo…Baekki"

"kau ini mau menolongku atau apa eoh?"

"arraso arraso…"

"engg…yeolli..ini untukmu"Baekhyun menyerahkan sekantong kue pada Chanyeol.

"wahh shinca?gomawo Baekkie"

"cheonma.."Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun ada satu kantong kue lagi di sana.

"ah…kau juga akan menyerahkannya pada Suho?"Chanyeol menatap kue itu.

"eung…kira-kira dia suka tidak ya?"

"molla…aku tidak menginginkannya lagi"Chanyeol mengembalikan kue itu.

"wae?"

"anio..kau membuatnya untuk Suho kan?bukan untuku"Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya.

"aishh jangan begitu Yeolli ini…"Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol..

"shiro.."

"ck..baiklah kalau tidak mau"Baekhyun berbalik duduk di kursinya.

"chakkam…"Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun mengambil kue itu lagi.

"aku mau…"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"plin plan sekali kau ini"

Kringg kringgg…..

Bel pulang sudah berdering,Baekhyun membereskan bukunya cepat melihat Suho sudah keluar dari kelas,ia belum memberikan kue yg dibuatnya kemarin.

Baekhyun berlari mengejar Suho,sampai ia berada di pintu keluar dan melihat Suho sedang bersama seseorang yg menurut Baekhyun bukan murid sekolahnya karena dia memakai seragam yg berbeda.

"wah itu pacar suho?perhatian sekali menjemput dan membawakannya paying."

"kudengar mereka sudah pacaran selama 3 tahun,namanya Lay dia sekolah di sm high school."

Baekhyun mendengar orang di sebelahnya berbisik.

DEG ….

Kenapa…kenapa… chanyeol …

Baekhyun segera berlari pulang,di luar sedang hujan tapi untung dia membawa paying.

"Baekkie!"chanyeol yg melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya .

"untung kau membawa paying,aku lupa membawanya hehehehe…"

"kenapa.."

"ne?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Suho sudah memiliki pacar?"

"ka-kau tahu?"Chanyeol menatap baekhyun.

"sudah tahu?hah…"

"ba-Baekki..aku"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU DAN MALAH MEMBANTUKU PARK CHANYEOL?"

Baekhyun menatap nanar chanyeol yg kehujanan karena Baekhyun menjauh darinya.

"aku..aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih…"

"apa dengan cara kau membohongiku aku tidak sedih?"Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

"Baekkie…"

"aku membencimu Park Chanyeol"….

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Cahanyeol

*** TBC or the end?***


	4. Chapter 4 -ending-

CHAPTER 4

Annyeong haseo J

Ini dia lanjutannya chingudeul,mian karena author lama up karena minggu2 ini lagi ulangan dan segala kesibukan tetek bengeknya#curcol dikit

Hajiman!akhirnya ane bisa up date juga ni chap

Untuk ripiu chingudeul,mian bgt author g bisa bales tapi udah ane baca semua and gomawo bgt yg udah kasi masukan yg berguna bgt bwt ff ane slanjutnya.

Dan chap ini ada sedikit lemon gituu jd bagi yg g suka ane saranin plih back dari pada nyesel di akhir oke?

Skali lagi gomawo

And this Ttha present****

Esoknya,Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di depan Baekhyun datang dan mengacuhkannya.

"Baekki…"wajah Chanyeol sudah pucat dan menatap Baekhyun yg melewatinya begitu saja.

At class….

"park chanyeol?"

"dia sakit senim,dia pergi ke UKS."Suho menjawab

"baiklah…nah mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran…"ucap songsenim.

Suho yg terus memikirkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yg sepertinya tidak peduli dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apapun.

Sepertinya mereka bertengkar?

Suho menangkap sesuatu dari Baekhyun,ia terus melamun dan tidak konsen saat pelajaran.

Ia pasti memikirkan Chanyeol batin Suho.

Skip TIME*pulang sekolah*

"Baekhyun-ah…"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Suho,

"apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Chanyeol?"

"anio…tidak terjadi apa pun"jawab Baekhyun acuh.

Suho menatapnya sebentar.

"begitu?kalau begitu aku punya cerita menarik untukmu tentang Chanyeol."Suho tersenyum.

FLASH BACK***

"sepertinya dia tidak masuk."

"nugu?Byun Baekhyun?"chanyeol bertanya penasara.

"benar…guru UKS bilang dia sakit"

"mwo?memang ada ya murid di hari pertama masuk langsung absen?"

"entahlah"Suho menaikan bahunya.

Skip time***

"Hyung aku tahu kenapa Byun Baekhyun itu tidak masuk"

"wae?"

"kata guru UKS badannya lemah dan ia sudah izin pada kepala sekolah"

"keure?kenapa sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali?"

"entahlah,aku yakin dia pasti cantik dan imut.."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar..

"keure keure…"

Esoknya**

"hyunggg!dugaanku benar dia maniss sekalii tadi aku melihatnya bicara dengan kepala sekolah dan katanya dia akan masuk minggu depan!"

"ya chanyeol-ah kau selalu membicarakannya tiap harii"

END OF FLASH BACK

"maldo andwe…"Baekhyun menatap Suho.

"dia selalu menceritakan tentangmu setiap hari,sampai aku hafal namamu"

"tapi..itu tidak mungkin!dia..kenapa"

"apa kau penasaran kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"ikut denganku."

At UKS

Chanyeol termenung memikirkan baekhyun….

Srekk…tirai tempat Chanyeol beristirahat terbuka.

"Channie…gwenchana?"suho duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"aishh kukira yeoja.."

"ya..apa kau tidak senang aku datang?"

"anii"

"aishh..aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu Channie"

"wae?malhebwa.."chanyeol menutup matanya.

"Baekhyun menembakku"

"MWO?!"Chanyeol terduduk kaget menatap Suho.

"yahh aku juga kaget,apa aku terima saja ya?"

"ya bukan kah kau sudah punya Lay-hyung?"Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

"ku jadikan selingkuhan tidak apa kan?lagi pula dia cukup manis"Suho tersenyum .

BRAKKK…Chanyeol memukul tembok yg berada di sebelahnya.

"kalau kau berani ku bunuh kau SUHO"Chanyeol menatap Suho marah.

"wahh kubunuh saja katanya Baekhyun-ah…"Suho tertawa.

Chanyeol terbengong…

SREKKK ….tirai di sebelah Suho terbuka,memperlihatkan Baekhyun yg membekap mulutnya menahan tawa.

"ap-apa yg kau lakukan disini"wajah Chanyeol seketika memerah.

"buhahahahaha "Baekhyun tertawa keras sekali

"Suho hyung!"Chanyeol menatap suho kesal.

"yah itu urusan kalian sekarang, bye~"

"SUHO HYUNG!kau pasti mati!"Chanyeol berteriak frustasi,lalu menatap Baekhyun yg masih tertawa.

"ya!ja-jangan tertawa"

"wajahmu lucu sekali Chanyeol-ah…"

"mwo?kau bilang wajahku lucu?aku sedang sakit begini kau bilang lucu?"

Seketika Baekhyun diam.

"kau..benar sakit?"

"ck…entah karena siapa aku sakit…ditinggal di tengah hujan ck..memalukan"Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"ya…jangan merajuk seperti itu"

"melewatiku begitu saja…tidak melihat wajahku yg sudah pucat hattchi.."Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya.

Baekhyun meraba keningnya khawatir,

"mian…mianhe"

"molla molla molla aaa"chanyeol menutup telinganya.

"cih dasar anak kecil.."

Baekhyun tersenyum,melihat Chanyeol terus menutup telinga dan matanya.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol perlahan…

"kalau begitu aku juga harus merasakannya " Baekhyun berbisik di sebelah telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yg ada di depannya yg tengah tersenyum.

Dan CHU~

Baekhyun mencium bibir chanyeol,chanyeol terkejut tidak terus mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menekankan kepala Baekhyun dan melumat bibirnya perlahan,menarik Baekhyun berada di atasnya.

"eung…Yeolliii…"Baekhyun mendesah

"hem?"

"kau tidak marah padaku?"

"untuk apa?"

"kau sakit seperti ini karena aku"

"kau menciumku saja,kurasa aku sudah sembuh."chanyeol tersenyum,menempelkan kepalanya dengan Baekhyun.

"saranghae Park Chanyeol"Baekyuh berbisik pelan memeluk chanyeol.

"nado…jongmal Saranghae"

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu baekhyun,menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan melumat kembali bibirnya,hanya suara ciuman mereka yg terdengar.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"eunghh ye-yeoli"

Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun dan berbalik menindihnya,bibirnya berpindah ke leher Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan nafsu.

"yeollii pelan.."

"arraso "chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yg memerah.

"kau cantik sekali Baekkie"chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

BLUSH wajah Baekhyun bertambah merah…

"gombal.."Baekhyun memeluk dada Chanyeol

"aigoo manis sekalii"

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Mata,hidung dan pipi baekhyun di cium berkali-kali oleh chanyeol.

"ya…"Bakhyun menatapnya kesal.

"hehehe semuanya milikku…yg ini juga"chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas semua lumatan Chanyeol.

"yeolii nafas…"Baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol pelan,chanyeol berpindah pada leher Baekhyun membuat banyak kissmark dan tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun menggelinjang dan memeluk erat leher chanyeol,terus mendesah disela ciuman panas berusaha membuka kemeja Bekhyun.

"cantik…"ucap chanyeol lalu ia menjilati pundak Baekhyun,mengecupnya dan menggigitnya,hingga turun ke dada.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam memainkan nipple Baekhyun yg sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"eungh…"

"Baekkie"Chanyeol mengulum nipple kiri Baekhyun dan menggigitnya hingga merah

"yeolli cium aku…"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melumat penuh bibir Baekhyun,tangan Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol membuat ciuman mereka semakin saliva dari kedua bibir mereka yg bertautan.

Tangan Chanyeol terus mengelus perut rata Baekhyun dan memelintir nipplenya.

"akh…eng.."Baekhyun mendesah saat paha chanyeol mengelus miliknya.

"yeolli buka bajumu…"

"bukakan chagii.."chanyeol tersenyum jail.

Baekhyun meraba dada chanyeol dan membuka kancing mengelus dada chanyeol seduktif.

"ah..kau nakal Baekkie.."

"lepaskan…"Baekhyun menarik kemeja chanyeol.

"arraso.."chanyeol melepas kemejanya.

"aku boleh menciumnya?"Baekhyun menunjuk nipple Chanyeol.

"I am yours baby"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan langsung mengulum nipple chanyeol,meraba punggung dan absnya.

Chanyeol terus mendesah oleh prilaku baekhyun,dia merasa benar-benar sudah horny..perlahan ia buka resleting Baekhyun dan meraba miliknya.

Mengelusnya.

"ahhh..ye-yeeo-lliii..ahhh…"

Chanyeol membuka celana Baekhyun dan melorotkan celana dalamnya.

"wah dia sudah tegang baby"chanyeol mengocoknya perlahan.

"akh…fasss-aahh ter yeolliii"

Chanyeol mengocoknya semakin cepat dan menjilati ujung tempat keluar percum.

"ku-kulum akhhh"

Chanyeol memasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya kuat,membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang.

"chanyeol eungh akhhh…akh…"Baekhyun terus mengerang nikmat sambil meremas rambut chanyeol.

Chanyeol benar-bena menikmati kejantanan Baekhyun,ia menjilatnya dan menggigitnya.

"ahk..yeolii aku…akhh..eunghhhhh…"

Dan baekhyun telah mencapai puncaknya dengan cairan precum yg membasahi mulut tersenyum puas dan menelannya dengan senang hati.

"hah..hah…yeoli"Baekhyun terengha dengan wajah merah dan mata sayu,ia benar-benar lemas dengan blow job chanyeol barusan.

Tapi keadaannya saat itu malah semakin membuat sesuatu di balik celana chanyeol makin menegang.

Shitt…dia benar-benar menggoda…umpat chanyeol

Baekhyun yg menyadari ekspresii chanyeol yg sudah sangat horny,tersenyum jahil.

"yeoliii…enghh…aku ingin bermain dengan punyamu?sepertinya dia sudah sangat tegang..eunghhh?"Baekhyun berbisik di dekat telinga chanyeol dengan seduktif dan mendesah.

"ukh.."chanyeol mendesah pelan ketika Baekhyun memegang miliknya perlahan.

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dengan Baekhyun yg sangat agresif bermain dengan adiknya.

"bae-baekiie "chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahan dan ingin segera memasukan miliknya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri tengah asik mengemut adik chanyeol dan menggigitnya .Tangannya tidak tinggal diam dan memijat bagian atas chanyeol yg tidak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"cu-cukup Baekkie-ah"Chanyeol mendorong pundak Baekhyun hingga terbaring.

"wae?aku masih mau"Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Aiggo manis sekalii

"aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya di mulutmu,tapi …disini"

Chanyeol meraba hole Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan seperti tersengat listrik.

"akhh..akhhh y-yeolii…geli"

Chanyeol terus saja memainkan jarinya di sekitar hole turun secara perlahan dan menatap hole Baekhyun yg memerah.

GLUP

Chanyeol menelan ludah melihat hole yg begitu menggoda milik Baekhyun,adiknya semakin tegang dan keras.

Ya tuhan..aku benar-benar ingin memasukinya sekarang juga!

Chanyeol meredam nafsunya,ia harus bermain lembut untuk adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua.

Baekhyun terlonjak ketika sesuatu menjilat holenya,Chanyeol tengah menjilatnya.

tidak tahandengan kelakuan chanyeol,ia meremas sepreidengan kuat mencari tumpuan.

Sementar Chanyeol terus menjilati holenya dan meremas butnya denagn nafsu ia malahmenyedot hole Baekhyun dengan keras sampai si empunya berteriak menyebut namanya dengan seksi-menurut chanyeo-.

"chanyeol..akhhhh"Baekhyun terus mendesah hebat.

Junior Baekhyun mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan yg mengetahui itu meraih junior Baekhyun dan memijitnya keras.

"akhhhh Park Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata menikmati semua sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas,mulutnya terus menjilat dan menyedot hole Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kiri dan kanannya tengan memijat but dan junior Baekhyun.

"aku datanggg..ahhhh"Chanyeol segera memasukan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol menyesap seluruh sperma Baekhyun,dan kemudian mencium Baekhyun membagi sperma.

Baekhyun yg masing terengah setelah keluar mencoba menelan dan mengimbangi ciuman chanyeol.

"eunghhh enggg"ia mendesah karena chanyeol kembali mengocok juniornya dengan cepat,tangan Baekhyun mencengkram bahu chanyeol

Tangan chanyeol yg tengah mengocok junior Baekhyun berpindah mengocok miliknya.

"Bekkie aku ingin memasukannya bolehkah?"Tanya chanyeol setengah mendesah.

Baekhyun memandangnya dengan wajah yg memerah sempurna.

"masukan yeolli..cepat"ucap Baekhyun,ia langsung menyembunyikan wajhnya di ceruk dada chanyeol.

Chanyeopl tersenyum lebar,segera ia arahkan juniornya ke dalam hole secara perlahan.

"akhhh..pe-pelan yeolli"

Chanyeol berusaha memasukan miliknya secara perlahan,tapi hole Baekhyun benar-benar sempit!

Baekhyun mencengkram pundak Chanyeol menahan sakit yg luar biasa.

Dan akhirnya junior Chanyeol masuk sepenuhnya dengan Baekhyun yg menjerit kencang.

"akkhhhh YEOLLI appo appo"

"tahan sayang…holemu benar-benar sempit"Chanyeol mendorong masuk juniornya berulang kali membuat desahan Baekhyun terdengar semakin kencang hingga mencapai kenikmatan yg luar biasa.

Dan kegiatan mereka terus berlangsung,tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yg mengintip sedari tadi di balik pintu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan suho?dia hanya pura-pura pulang dan menyiapkan kamera hpnya untuk merekam kegiatan Baekyeol.

"yixing chagii aku benar-benar tidak tahan…akhhh"suho ikut mendesah menatap layar hpnya yg tengah menunjukan kegiatan sudah benar-benar tegang sedari tadi.

"akkhh..sepertinya aku harus bersolo karir lagi hari ini"ia mendesah kecewa mengingat Yixing tidak akan datang hari ini karena sibuk.

Tiba-tba saja ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"chagiya kau sedang apa?aku mendungumu di koridor tapi kau tidak datang juga"

Yixing kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah penasaran dan kesal.

Mata suho berbinar melihat kekasihnya.

"atau tidak"ucapnya senang dan langsung menarik yixing pergi dari tempat itu.

"suho hyung?!kau kenapa?"yixing panic di tarik oleh Suho.

Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu menonjol di balik celana suho.

Oh tidak lagi!

"hy-hyung…aku harus kembali ke sekolah karena ada eskul jadi kau-"

"yixing-ah apa kau tega padaku?"suho memasang pupy eyesnya.

GLUP

TUHAN TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU!

THE END***

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga wuahahahahah :D #DI TIMPUK SENDAL

Mianhe kalo banyak yg proter ncnya yg hanya segitu karena author cm bisa nulis ampe situ#tangan udah gemeter

MIANHE KALO FF INI GAJE AND BANYAK TYPO readers…

Bwt ripiu author udah baca and maaf blm sempet bales L

Skali lagi gomawo bgt yg udah mau baca,ripiu,follow,favorite dan masukan2 kalian benar-bener berguna bgt buat ff author selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi GOMAWO

BYE BYE


End file.
